Tumblr Drabbles
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Drabbles taken from my homeland and posted on fanfiction.
1. Missing Moments

**Missing moments.**

"I auditioned for Tony"

Kurt stared at Blaine, the open door still clenched in his hand. His light colored eyes still adjusting to the bright porch light. The dark haired boy stood, his usually gelled curled wild and out of place, dripping wet from the pounding rain. Blaine had just showed up at his house at 12:40 pm, long after Kurt's nightly skin care routine and after he retreated to his bed.

"I know" Kurt said, unfazed by his confession, instead wrapping the rode even more tightly around him and leaning against the door frame.

Blaine's eyes widened "You do? How? Did Arite tell you?"

Kurt shook his head, but producing a small smile on his lips "I was there when you auditioned. You were amazing. You _are _amazing"

Blaine still refused to meet his eyes "I'm _so _sorry"

Kurt stepped forward onto the wooden porch, not caring if his white slippers got mud on them.

"Hey" Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands and realized in surprise that Blaine had been crying. He lifted the other boys chin and stared into Blaine's watery hazel eyes.

"You deserve it. I wasn't fair of me to want the part all to myself" Kurt whispered, his breath even now taken away from the boy in front of him. "I want you to be Tony"

"But NYADA-"

"Blaine you're much more important to me then NYADA"

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt's chest immediately filled with guilt at Blaine's words

_Blaine didn't know he was more important than a stupid collage._

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, burying his face into the other boy's chest and shaking. Blaine tipped Kurt's chin down and crushed their lips together.

"I love you


	2. Meeting Mollie

Coopah!"

The tall, lanky teenager held the small boy as he screamed in his ear.

"Blaine!" The older boy groaned, removing a hand from the boys back to cover his ringing ear, a particularly loud scream aching his eardrums.

Coop put the screaming toddler down onto the grass, wiping his neck where Blaine's drool and tears had stained all over his concert T-shirt. Cooper fell onto the bench, setting g his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers through his hair. Cooper racked his brain for any other way to stop the two year old from crying.

"Hello"

Cooper jumped in surprise at the new high female voice; he turned himself slightly in front of Blaine at the stranger. Once Cooper realized it was only a young woman with a small toddler who looked about Blaine's age hiding behind her dress, he retreated from his protective stance.

"Hi" Cooper said his greeting hardly audible over the loud screaming of Blaine.

"I'm Mollie, this is my son Kurt. Do you mind if we sit?"

"No, not at all!" Cooper replied, wrapping his hand tightly around his backpack strap and throwing it to the ground, causing Blaine to look up from his crying to look at the backpack then to the new appearances. Blaine's loud wailing turned into a small sniffle as he wiped his eyes.

Mollie and the small boy sat down, he realized that like Blaine, the other boy was also wearing a little bowtie around his neck.

"Is he your son?" Mollie asked, not a hint of judgment in her eyes, unlike the many others who have asked him in the past. Cooper shook his head, looking down to Blaine who was finished crying, instead staring up at them from the ground with watery eyes.

"He's my little brother" He nodded towards Blaine "Say Hello"

Blaine sniffed and picked himself off of the ground, and polite as always, held his hand out to Mollie. Cooper noticed he had bright green grass stains on his church pants. Mom was going to kill him.

"Hi" Blaine said, shaking her hand "Muh name is Bane"

Cooper snickered at Blaine's lisp "Hello Bane" Mollie said smiling

Blaine looked more confused than ever, Cooper reached over to his side where Mollie was sitting and stuck out his hand

"Cooper, this is Blaine. He's still having trouble with his L's"

Mollie laughed "Oh, _Blaine_"

Blaine grinned and held his hand out to the other young boy. Blaine leaned closer to the boy and whispered something in his ear, causing the brown haired boy to laugh. The boy, Kurt, he reminded himself, took Blaine's hand and ran off together to the playground.

"Kurt doesn't make friends easily. Especially boys." Mollie remarked, watching the pair play on the slides, squealing with laughter.

Cooper nodded "Blaine's the same, but usually he's too busy singing or jumping on something to notice."

Mollie snorted into her hand, covering her smile with her hand "So why was the little one crying earlier?"

The older brother shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I think it had something to do with the fact I can't take him out for Ice Cream tomorrow after school"

The young mother's eyes lit up and she dug around in her purse, producing a small thinning pack of dull yellow post-its and a clear black pen.

"Here" Mollie said as she finished writing on the piece of sticky paper "Kurt, as I said, doesn't make friends easily. I would hate to see him lose this one. If you want, I could pick Blaine up from school tomorrow and take him out with Kurt and I"

Cooper took the paper and looked it over, all seven digits. "I'll have to ask my mother, but I'm sure it'll be fine.

Mollie beamed, "Great! What school does Blaine go to?"

"Lima Butterfly Start Preschool"

Surprise filled in Mollie's eyes, "Really? Kurt goes there! He's in the Yellow Ladybug class, which one is he in?"

Cooper struggled to remember the name of the classroom, "I think it's the Purple Zebra room or something like that"

Mollie nodded, smiling "The purple giraffe?"

Cooper snapped "Yup! It's that one!"

"Okay" Mollie said, stealing her attention back to the boys before getting up and brushing off her brightly colored dress "Well Kurt has to be home by 5, we better get going"

Cooper stood also, indicating that they were leaving also. Cooper shook the women's hand one more time and went to pick his little brother up from the ground and setting him on his shoulders, while Blaine _insisted _on how he was a big boy and could _totally _walk by himself and was _really _not tired.

Blaine struggled to stay away, muttering only a few words before passing out on Cooper's shoulders.

"Kurt…best friend…love…"


	3. Prom Dates

**Nerd!Blaine, Cherrio!Kurt, Jock!Sam, Bisexal!Sam, Anderberry!**

"Blaine!"

The said dark haired boy looked up in surprise, causing his thick black frame glasses to fall down his nose.

"Hey Kurt!" He said, shoving the glasses back up his nose nervously. He felt his palms starting to dampen and his Advanced Algebra book becoming harder to hold onto to.

"Guess what?" Kurt exclaimed, leaning forward to look in Blaine's open locker for a moment to fix his already perfect hair in the small mirror Blaine kept in there before turning back to Blaine with a beaming smile.

Blaine felt his knees go weak, even _he _could tell how impossibly clique he was being, with his heart pounding in his ears, his arm numb from were Kurt had accidently brushed while leaning forward, how he could never stop dreaming about the perfect boy.

Rachel was right; he needed a hobby other then daydreaming about the flawless boy.

He finally realized Kurt was waiting for a response, causing himself to flush a fine red "Yeah?" He finally managed to choke out weakly.

Kurt gave him a look for his lack of guessing but continued "_Sam Evans _just asked me to prom!" Kurt smiled widely and jumped up and down, Blaine would've found it adorable if Kurt's previous words weren't running through his head.

"And…" Blaine drew out "And you said yes?" He asked, trying not to let how heartbroken he was fall through the words.

"Of course! This is _Sam Evans _we're talking about!" Kurt gave him an obvious look before clapping his hands to together "I have to go tell Rachel and Mercedes! I'll see you in homeroom Kay?" Kurt asked over his shoulder, already excitingly walking away, his joy radiating off of him.

Blaine turned back to his locker and willed himself not to cry, the boy he had been in love with ever since Rachel had brought him home when they were 12 years old was going to prom with another boy.

A _jock._

A very admittedly attractive _gay _jock.

A jock who had the nerve to ask Kurt to prom and sweep him off his feet and have Kurt giggle and squeal over him like he was the best thing in the world with all of his football and dyed hair goodness.

_I'm never gonna get a break am I? _He thought to himself as he finally let a tear fall, right onto his AP English textbook.


	4. Broken Hearts

**Nerd!Blaine, Cherrio!Kurt, Jock!Sam, Bisexal!Sam, Anderberry!**

"Blaine!"

Rachel Berry, a short and sadly hugely musically talented teenager, bursted into the room, her dark eyes darting to the curled figure on the bed.

The girl sighed, walking over to the black and gray speaker to turn the pulsing volume down, before sitting on the edge of the younger boys bed.

"Blaine?" She said, much softer as she rubbed the boys back, he was shaking harshly.

"Are you okay?" She asked soothingly, brushing some stray curls off of her brothers neck. "No" her brother finally answered, shaking his head violently "I am definatly not okay"

Rachel twisted her face up at her brothers pain before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him up to her chest, Blaine sobbing into her shoulder, just as they did so many times when they were younger and one was hurt.

"Rachel?" Her brother asked in between sobs as he stared up at her with big watery hazel eyes, his oblivious pain flashing in them. "Yes?" She answered softly.

"Is this what it feels like to get your heart broken?"

Rachel stared down at him, her own tears forming in her eyes as the thought of Blaine's harsh pain, Finn's many betrayals, and many other heartbreakers ran through her head.

Rachel felt tears fall out of her eyes unwillingly as she closed them tightly with a bitter smile on her face. She held Blaine tighter and began to rock him slightly.

"Yeah," She finally managed to choke out, her voice cracking harshly as her throat painfully squeezed shut "It is"


	5. Surt Anger

**Bisexal!Sam, Cherrio!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine, Anderberry!, Blangest!, Hateful!AndersonParents**

**So Cooper and Blaine's parents are here. I guess for this chapter Rachels parents don't exist. **

Blaine watched the two boys sitting close together with dark hazel eyes, both flirting shamelessly. Blaine felt his muscles tense involuntarily. Fight club had really toughened him up. He finally tore his eyes away from the 2 figures at the lunch table across the room and let his aching muscles relax; the only sign of his displeasure was his tightly clenched jaw.

He stared down at his lunch angrily.

"You know if you really don't like spaghetti you can always try something else."

He looked up from his tray to his best friend of 3 years, Mike Chang. Mike was smiling slightly at his joke with his arm hanging over the shoulders of his long-time girlfriend Tina.

He shrugged but said nothing, also making no move to touch his food.

He heard Mike sigh at his lack of response and lean over to whisper something in Tina's ear.

Blaine grabbed onto the sides of the table, clenching the sides of it until it dug painfully into his sensitive flesh of his palms.

He was mad. He was mad at Kurt for being perfect. He was mad at Sam for taking Kurt away from his. He was mad at Mike for noticing his anger. He was mad at his mother for making him transfer here.

But most of all, He was mad at Kurt for making him fall in love with him.

Because of Kurt, everything hurt. His whole body, especially his chest. His chest _burned _with a fire that seemed to choke him when he saw them together.

The burn in his chest was like the silent promise that he and Kurt would never be together.

He hated this feeling. After Dad told him that because he was gay, he wasn't his son anymore. After Mom was embarrassed to introduce him to her bookclub because of his 'condition', Cooper ditching him for Showbiz.

It burned like a hot coil branding his heart that yet _another _person would never love him.

Kurt and Sam.

Sam and Kurt.

'Surt' as the girls called them.

The star quarterback and winning cherrio, the star-couple.

He could already imagine the heartfelt duets they would sing, the ones he and Kurt would always giggle and dream about when they slept over at each other's houses.

"I gotta go" He choked out under his breath, quickly standing and clenching onto his tray as a lifeline, holding him together until he got home, or at least to his and Rachel's car.

He dumped out his tray quickly and swiftly, ignoring Mike's voice yelling after him to wait up.

After he successfully maneuvered his way through the hallways, not running into any teachers or bullies on his way, he reached the doors to the school. He sent a quick text to Rachel telling her to get a ride home.

He started towards the car, feeling lucky for a second that Rachel had trusted him with the keys that morning.

His chest hurt, and although he couldn't fix the pain, he could sure as hell fix the anger


	6. Anderberry!

"BLAINE ANDERSON BERRY YOU GET DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW!_"

Both boys cringed at the high tone of the female screeching, the older boy giving said boy a crooked smile "Now what did you do now?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, not even bothering to think of whatever his older sister had thought of for her to yell at him for, instead standing up and brushing off his dark colored slacks to start making his way down the elegant staircase.

"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW BLAINE I'M GONN-"

"I'm right here Rachel!" Blaine yelled over to his annoying sister, his eyes finally meeting hers as he shuffled down the final stairs. "What do you want?"

Rachel huffed and folded her arms over her chest "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Blaine shook his head and squinted his eyes, annoyance still evident across his face as he answered his loud sister "I'm going out with Kurt, why do you wanna know?"

Rachel let out a noise, a somewhat cross of a huff and sigh "_No,_ Kurt and I are going out to a NYADA mixer in Columbus"

"I thought you said you weren't going to those anymore" Blaine said dully

Rachel held her chin up high "Well we decided that going to them would be the best for our education, now you're going to head upstairs and cancel your date with Kurt"

"What? No I'm not, _you're _going to cancel your plans, and I've been waiting all week for this date. I'm not canceling it"

_"Blaine"_ Rachel said calmly, picking at the pink paint on her nails "These mixers only come once a month, do you think I'm canceling?"

"Go alone then!" Blaine answered, a little louder than needed. But Rachel made him so _mad _with all of her grandma sweaters that Blaine _knew _Nana gave to her on their last trip, and how she thought all of her needs were more important them his or Cooper's, or how she had absolutely no care for his wants or needs.

Rachel gave him one last overdramatic look before turning on her heel and leaving the room, Blaine even angrier then when he first came into the room to deal with her.

Blaine growled to himself and reminded himself to tone down the emotions. Blaine turned and stomped up the stairs, his bare feet whining in protest every time they slapped the wooden stairs.

"Hey" Cooper's voice called out from his room as Blaine all but ran into his own room "What's going on?" Cooper called out to him.

Blaine paced his room, biting his lip harshly as he struggled to remain composer and not run down and yell at his obnoxious sister.

"Hey man, what'd she say?" Cooper asked, leaning on the doorframe of Blaine's room, cocking his head a bit to the side.

Blaine sat down on the bed, falling back onto the bed, sighing to himself "Nothing that big I guess, I don't know why I'm so mad. I guess it's just been piling up"

He heard Cooper take a seat on his computer chair, the old plastic groaning at Cooper's weight "What has she been doing?"

"_Nothing" _Blaine said, throwing his hands up into the air "Absolutely nothing"

He heard Cooper hum "I understand"

Blaine gave Cooper a look before Cooper laughed lightly "No I don't, why is it so bad she's been doing nothing? I mean, do you want her bothering you?"

Blaine shook his head, falling back onto his bed with his hand covering his eyes so that his elbows were in the air "No it's just…she does nothing. Yesterday I was called the_ word_ three times and I was pushed into a locker hard enough to leave bruises and she did _nothing. _She was too busy daydreaming about Finn"

Blaine saw fire lighting like a match in Cooper's eyes, but continued, a large weight being lifted off of his chest at the relief of talking about it.

"And I mean it's not like I can tell Kurt. If I tell him he'll blame himself because of my transfer. He'll go on about how it's all of his fault and to calm him down I'll feed him ice cream and watch Meg Ryan movies all night, which of course isn't bad at all, but having to go through all of that emotional blame because of some stupid bully isn't worth it." Blaine finished, his voice edgy with emotion that was crowding in his throat at the moment.

"Blaine" Cooper breathed "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this at McKinley, and even though I want to march into that school and punch every single jerk who's ever said anything bad about you in the face but I won't. Because we all know how well that went last time, And Rachel isn't perfect. I've known her since the day she was born and likewise for you, and we all know our weaknesses, we're siblings after all. Rachel sometimes gets caught up with herself and forgets about everyone else, but in the end she does the right thing, even if she made some wrong turns to get there. We all forget sometimes, but everything will work out in the end okay?"

Blaine looked up to Cooper with wide, watery eyes "Coop…"

"Yeah I know" Cooper shrugged, standing up "I _am _kinda incredible at these kind of things, a hidden talent of mine if I do say so myself"

"Wait!" Blaine yelled after him as he walked out of the door "Where're you going?"

"To talk to our ever so lovely sister!" Cooper called over his shoulder


End file.
